(Z)-1-phenyl-1-(N,N-diethylaminocarbonyl)-2-phthalimidomethylcyclopropane (hereafter, may be referred to as the (Z)-phthalimidomethylcyclopropane compound) is an intermediate of a (Z)-1-phenyl-1-(N,N-diethylaminocarbonyl)-2-aminomethylcyclopropane hydrochloride (hereafter, (Z)-1-phenyl-1-(N,N-diethylaminocarbonyl)-2-aminomethylcyclopropane may be sometimes referred to as the (Z)-aminomethylcyclopropane compound, and (Z)-1-phenyl-1-(N,N-diethylaminocarbonyl)-2-aminomethylcyclopropane hydrochloride may be sometimes referred to as the (Z)-aminomethylcyclopropane compound hydrochloride, respectively), which is useful as an antidepresent. Conventionally, there has been known a process for producing the (Z)-phthalimidomethylcyclopropane compound, which comprises chlorinating (Z)-1-phenyl-1-(N,N-diethylaminocarbonyl)-2-hydroxymethylcyclopropane (hereafter, may be referred to as the (Z)-hydroxymethylcyclopropane compound) with thionyl chloride to obtain (Z)-1-phenyl-1-(N,N-diethylaminocarbonyl)-2-chloromethylcyclopropane, and reacting the product with a phthalimide salt (see, JP2964041-B).